Things You Can Tell Just By Looking At Him
by Ficticious Bunny
Summary: Rewrite in process...reread to catch up! Key words : Draco , Blaise, major depression , major plot , major slash heehee...lots of good angst...ps Im a review nut!
1. Consequences

**A/N: Ok here we go...HUGE REWRITE yup , I'm done high school and am ready to fully commit to this story (i have a ton of free-time). In order to really make this the best it can be some changes have been made. I've decided to actually stick to the original description of Blaise in that he is a black male not a girl or italian or anything like that. Also I've changed up the timeline a good deal but since the story wasnt too far along the changes shouldnt be too too noticed. Um...I'm still sans beta...anyone??? Thanks to everyone for the ton of reviews !!! keep it up...im a review whore!**

_**Things You Can Tell Just By Looking At Him **_

_**Chapter One**_

« No! » I screamed over and over in my head. But, in reality, I remained silent as I felt the repulsive excuse for a man force himself into my torn body. What felt like hours later he collapsed atop my already bruised and bleeding back. He rose, dressed, and rolled my battered body over with his foot. It almost burned my skin as he stared at me with those ice-cold eyes.

"I believe you have learned your lesson. "

" Yes father." At that he spit in my face,

" Despicable excuse for a Malfoy. " He turned and left me lying in the snow, by the lake. Cold, naked, and bleeding. I was alone, free to let down the famous Malfoy mask. But I couldn't, the tears wouldn't come. They were trained not to. My mother told me once, when I was little:

" Even if life isn't going as you want it to you have no right or reason to cry because of who you are. You are superior, you are a Malfoy. »

The name of Malfoy is a loaded one. Loaded with rules and regulations set by the first of a long line of cold, heartless bastards. The number one rule in my family has always been to hate those that are different from us. Including but not exclusive to non-whites, non-heterosexuals, and non-purebloods. Hitler was part Malfoy on my great-grandfathers nephews' side if that give an idea about how far a Malfoy could go to preserve his ideals. What a crazy fucker he was. But he didn't break any of our rules, I did. I broke the number one rule, big time.

**Five Months Earlier**

I walked down the Hogwarts Express to the compartment I had used for the past six years expecting to find it empty. I was wrong, inside sat Blaise Zabini (who was probably the closest thing to a real friend I had at the time). The summer holidays had obviously treated him well. I think that was the first time that I really realized just how gorgeous Blaise really was.

New muscles made thier prescence know even from under Blaise's thick chocolate colored skin , the result of two months work on the huge grounds of the Zabini estate.Also the long dredlocks that Blaise had worn since before we even started at Hogwarts had been completly shaved off to reveal a smooth , bald head that only helped to showcase his naturally strong cheekbones and jaw. The change did him a world of good. One thing that definitely hadn't changed was that he was still writing in that damn notebook of his. He always had it on him, and , of course , nobody ever knew what he wrote in it, not even me. If Blaise hadn't been my friend I would have probably stolen and read it by now.

Blaise heard me come in and when he stood up to greet me I could feel my eyebrows rise slightly in surprise. He had grown at least five inches in two months! Was that even humanly possible? He had always been about an inch shorter than me and now I felt like I was being towered over by him. But, of course, I wasn't going to let on that I had noticed how amazing he looked.

"Still obsessed with your little book Zabini?"

"Yes, still and asshole Malfoy?"

"Of course."

"Good, nothing's changed then." Blaise's little joke nearly made me crack an almost smile.

But really all I could think about at that point was how amazing Blaise looked. He really is an enigma of sorts when it comes to his personality and the house he was sorted into. Slytherin's are know for their coldness and "every man for himself " attitude but Blaise was extremely warm with those who he deemed worthy of it and would easily take a curse to the chest for anyone he loved. Love, ha! He was probably the only Snake that actually understood the concept. Of course he did have the cunning and sharp wit with that comes with the green and silver tie. He was bitingly sarcastic and one of the top students in our year, after me of course.

Blaise and I had known each other since we were about six as our parents had pushed us together. And we were together, always, until sometime after my 10th birthday. We were separated when the market dropped and the Malfoy and Zabini corporations were pitted against each other. I remember that year as one of the worst in my life.

Losing money brought out the worst in my father and he was quite the bastard to begin with. So it was when one of his companies lost 40 million galleons in five months that the beatings started. In the beginning it wasn't too bad, he would slap me a couple of times and send me to bed, as long as he was sober. When he was drunk I often ended up in Saint Mungos, I still have the scars.

The abuse stopped when I enrolled at Hogwarts and finally re-united with Blaise (without my father knowing of course). We were inseparable. I distinctly remember that it was on December 17th of my 6th year that this whole mess and falling in love with my best friend started…

**A/N 2 : As I said before please R&R !**

Return to Top


	2. Revelations

**A/N :** Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm having all of your names tattooed on my ass. Gotta re-read this chappie folks cuz the re-write changed everything...be patient with me im not always this schizophrenic...By the way… I still have no beta so I'm hoping that some sweet darling caring soul will offer and in return will recieve my eternal gratitude….what a crappy trade heehee.

**Disclaimer :** I disclaim…blah blah blah

_**Things You Can Tell Just By Looking At Him**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**December 17th , 6th year**

**(6th year boys dormitory)**

Blaise and I were sitting on his bed talking about homework or some such thing when he turned to me and said,

" Draco , you're betrothed to Pansy , right? " I agreed and he continued,

" Is that what you want though? I mean do you really want to spend the rest of your life with that cow? "

Somehow Blaises words shook me to my core. What if that wasn't what I wanted ? I had never really though about it before. My father told me when I was about 10 that Pansy Parkinson and I were to be wed as soon as we were both of age and out of school. Then it came to me , I don't like Pansy. I hate Pansy. She's short and fat and looks like one of those squatty little dogs. She complains about everything to anyone who'll listen and spreads her legs to anyone of gives her a second look. Why on earth would _anyone_ want to spend more than ten minutes in the same room as her let alone _marry_ her! Blaises few sentences started a chain reaction of life changes…

Then as Blaise and I lay down on his bed , just staring up at the stucco ceiling and thinking about life, Blaise said,

" Are you staying here for the hols Draco? "

" I am if you are "

" Good then you are " and thats how it all started really.

The first few days of the hols were spent on making sure that all homework was done so we wouldn't have to worry about it later. About two days before Christmas, Blaise and I were sitting in the empty common room with me reading by the fire while Blaise sat curled up in an armchair, all the while writing in that damnable little book of his. I was about to put down my book and sneak off to the kitchens for a snack when Blaise started singing , very quietly to himself :

" I prayed heaven today

Would bring its hammer down on me

And pound you out of my head

I can't think with you in it "

I think I almost melted right there, why did he have to have such a fantastic voice? And it was so hard to describe, very masculine but slightly higher pitched than most. Well, whatever, he sang beautifully.

" Blaise?" He looked up at me and I continued, " What the fuck are you doing?"

" Well I was bored so I decided to juggle a troupe of circus elves while getting a blowjob from Filch. I'm singing , you know to produce musical tones by means of the vocal chords…jackass. "

I actually felt horrible for stopping his song but since apologies were practically punishable by death in my family I tried to do it in my own way ,

" I didn't know you could sing. Did you take lessons or something? "

" Well no shit Malfot, what do you think I do all summer other than work the grounds, knit? Mother had Blythe and I start lessons when were six. Violin, piano, cello, and vocal lessons. And Blythe plays flute instead of cello.Yes, mommy dearest thought it would be absolutely precious to have musical twins. Prat of a Malfoy always… " he trailed off, going back to his writing. Blaise had always done that, answered a simple question with a long rambling answer that usually ended in an insult and then kept quite for the next half an hour. I shortly finished with my book and I quietly went back to our room to get another. I was gone for maybe five minutes. As I made my way back to my reading spot I heard that Blaise was singing again. So , instead of being a total jackass and interrupting him again I decided to sit at the foot of the steps and listen.

" Je t'aime encore

avec toute mon corps

avec toute ma vie

avec tout mon âme et tout mon esprit

je t'aime encore "

According to my father , Malfoys are of french heritage and as such should be perfectly fluent in thier original language. So , basically , I'd been taking private french lessons since I was five and was as comfortable with it as I was with english. That was one of the few times I ever thanked my father (mentally or verbally) because without being fluent in french I never would have understood what Blaise was singing. The lyrics were beautiful , roughly translated they meant "I love you still , with all that I am , with all of my life , with my entire soul and spirit , I love you still" Of course it doesn't rhyme in english but you get the picture. But I had never heard the song before. I watched as Blaise stopped singing , tapped on his chin with his quill , wrote something down in his notebook and resumed singing ,

« Mon sauver aux cheveux argentés

aux yeux percants de couleur pareille

il est dur de tête et fort de volonté

je l'aimerais pour toujours

mon ange Draconien »

And then , it hit me , Blaise sang about a male with silvery hair and eyes , someone who was stong willed and hard headed. The last line translated into " I will always love him , my Draconian angel. " …who could have possibly matched that decription other than me? Well my father perhaps...but , ugh , let's not even imagine that possibility. My head was swimming , what was this weird sort of tightness in the pit of my stomache. Of course nobody had ever used to term "love" when talking about thier feelings towards me. In my family the only feelings even permitted wern't remotely positive. My temperature must have shot up like mad , my head was filled with new thoughts and possibilities , someone loved me. ME!!! ...me? Oh , dear sweet confusion. I wasn't brought up to ever have to deal with this kind of thing. So what did I do? I ran , through the common room and out the portrait hole , ignoring Blaise's calls. I ran , head spinning , through countless corridors and up endless flights of stairs to the one place where I knew I could let it all out if the need ever strook. Hey , there's a first time for everything.

**A/N **: Oooh , ahhh cliffie. Ok first off for those of you who read the first two original chapters , you've noted some major changes...do you like this version better??? I though the first version was moving too fast and the structure was all over the place. Do you like my style of writing? Are the chaps too short? feeeeeeeeedback!!! Meanwhile , the beta search goes forever on!

" I prayed heaven today Would bring its hammer down on me And pound you out of my head I can't think with you in it " -Missing , Beck

The rest of the lyrics are written by ME ! so no stealing!

Return to Top


End file.
